Just Random
by Death Angel's Shadow
Summary: I wrote this out of boredom, complete boredom. Plz R&R! Flames are excepted.


DAS:Ok, I made this up out of complete randomness. Actually, I think I had a dream about it, but I addedon to it.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

Max's POV

_I went to the fridge to get someting to drink._

_As I poured some milk into a cup, I saw someone in the coner of my eye._

_But when I looked, no one was there._

_Thinking it was just my imagenation, I put the milk back in the fridge and closed the door._

_I started to drink the milk when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and no one was there._

"Weird..."_ I said aloud. I finished my glass and put it in the sink. It was 12:00am in the morning, so I decide to go back to sleep._

_I turned around and to my suprise I saw Tyson. He was standing in the door way by my room._

"Hey Tyson, what are you doing up so early?" _I asked_

"..." _He didn't answer._

"Uh Tyson, are you ok?"_ I could tell I was sort of nervous when I said that. _

"..." _still he didn't answer. He just stood there, staring at me._

_I started to feel uneasy. _"Ok then, I'll just be going to bed..." _I said as I started to walk to my room._

_But I couldn't because he was blocking the door. _"Uh Tyson, can you please move?"_ I asked._

_He didn't move. He just kept staring at me. _

"Tyson..."_ I tried to move him out of the way, but he grabbed my arm._

_I struggled to get free _"Let go Tyson!"_ I said._

_But he didn't let go. Instead he squeezed my arm tighter._

"Ow! Let go!" _I half screamed._

_Still, he didn't let go, but squeezed my arm tighter._

_Now it really started to hurt! _

"Ok Tyson, now you've gone to far!"_ I hit him in the face with my free arm._

_He let go and howled in pain. I ran back into the kitchen. I couldn't hide anywhere, so I was forced on top of_

_the fridge _(A/N which was pretty tall)

Normal POV

Tyson recovered from the hit and went looking for Max only to find him on top of the fridge.

"G-get away from m-m-me" Max stuttered.

Tyson stared at Max and moved forward toward him.

But then he stopped.

_Phew_ Max thought.

But Tyson moved a step closer and opened his mouth, exposing long, pointy fangs.

Max gasped at this.

Tyson then rammed the fridge and Max almost fell off.

"HELP!" Max screamed.

Ray's POV

_I was sound alseep in bed when I heard a noise._

_Thinking it was nothing I went back to sleep._

_Then I heard _"HELP!" _coming from the kitchen._

_It sounded like Max, I better see what's going on_.

_I got out of bed and started walking toward my door._

_I opened it and walked to the kitchen and to my suprise,_

_I saw Tyson trying to knock over the fridge and Max is on top of it!_

Normal POV

"Tyson, what are you doing?" Ray yelled.

Tyson turned around, still exposing his fangs.

Ray also gasped.

"Get away from him, Ray! He's a vampire!" Max yelled.

"A vampire!" Ray said, shocked.

Tyson then turned back toward Max. He looked mad.

Tyson then rammed the fridge even harder and Max struggled to stay on.

"Tyson stop it!" Ray yelled.

Just then, Kai walked in, looking very sleepy.

"What is going on?" he asked. "Max, why are you on top of the fridge?"

"Cause of Tyson!" Max half yelled.

Kai then saw Tyson ramming the fridge.

"Tyson!" Kai yelled.

Tyson just kept on ramming the fridge.

"All right, wise guy" Kai said and then walked up to Tyson.

"No Kai! Don't!" Ray yelled.

But it was too late. Tyson turned around and grabbed Kai.

But Kai dodged him just in time. Unfortunatly though, Tyson succeded in grabbing Kai's scarf. (A/N third season clothes)

"Let go Tyson" Kai said.

But did he let go. Nope! Instead Tyson pulled on the scarf.

"Ack! Let go!" Kai said trying to free himself, inwhich he did not succed.

Yet again, Tyson didn't let go. He started reeling Kai in closer.

"Yipe! He's gonna bite Kai!" Max yelled.

In the process of reeling Kai in, Tyson also was choking him beacuse the scarf was getting tighter around his neck.

Kai started making choking sounds. He could hardly breath.

"That's it!" Max said and jumped off the fridge.

He landed and then ran full speed at Tyson.

Then...BOOM!

* * *

DAS:Enjoy it? Plz review! Flames are excepted


End file.
